supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Archive/Canada (English)
Canada (English, 1992-95) Global: 1992 - 1995 A pretty good copy, although winning the Bonus Sweep allows the team to pick a letter from the show's logo for one of 16 prizes, including $5,000. My only real criticism is the absence of copyright dates, which makes doing something like this more difficult than it probably should be. Early episodes had no borders on the player nametags and no Toronto Blue Jays banners in the deli, along with using Windows sound effects for the bells and buzzers. The intro shows some players with the plain nametags and a few with the checkerboard-border ones; given that this is the case even on the plain-nametag shows, I'm guessing the nametags were changed pretty early on. Probably in 1993, an onscreen timer was added to the Bonus Sweep, which also began showing the clues onscreen (I'd like to know who thought not having either from the start was a good idea); later that year, the Manager's Special was added to the Big Sweep. Probably in '94, several inflatable cheese bonuses were added to the Big Sweep (although according to Chuck Donegan, they were short-lived) and a $75 gift certificate from a sponsor to the Mini-Sweep (which now also had an onscreen timer). At least sometimes, one game would be "Headlines", presumably about then-recent events. (I'm guessing this is how Chuck Donegan was able to date his episodes so well.) Also, while the main theme tries to sound like the American one, it just ends up kinda dull and really repetitive...and sounds like it's just a 30-second piece they looped. Oh, and the show's pretty obviously got a main sponsor of Nabob coffee: it's name-dropped during the intro, a display case is part of Tito's backdrop, and the credits have a "fascinating world of Nabob coffee" phone-number plug. (And maybe it's just me, but some of the Bonus Sweep clues seem a bit vague.) No "checkerboard" borders on nametags * 1992 (Rosie & Sarah/Beth & Randy/Linda & Leslie; GameTV repeat, with commercials) ** [Very early on, as the bells and buzzers are Windows sound effects (I think)...but the Bonus Sweep has its onscreen timer and clues, suggesting they...dropped 'em for a period? What the sense-make? (The only other thing I can think of is that the checkerboard borders were dropped for a while; if anybody can help straighten this out, I'm all ears.)] * 1992 (Janet & Leeann/Kathleen & Jana/Dave & Audrey; GameTV repeat {alternate copy}) * 1992 (Sue & Sara/Debra & Marcelle/Al & Glen; GameTV repeat {alternate copy}) "Checkerboard" borders added to nametags * 1992? (Tanis & Glenn/Elaine & Winifred/Mike & John; GameTV repeat {alternate copy}) * 1992? (Jodi & Sharon/Beth & Victor/Wayne & Judy, with a Shopping List item {20 chocolate chip cookies} that might have been asking too much given how small they are; GameTV repeat {alternate copy}) * 1992? (Kim & Liz/Steve & Wendy/Robyn & Tara, with a bad Bonus Sweep; GameTV repeat {alternate copy}) * 1992? (Diane & Richard/Linda & Jan/Shirley & Sue; GameTV repeat {alternate copy}) * 1992? (Daphne & George/Sandra & Shirley/Diane & Christine; GameTV repeat {alternate copy}) * 1992? (Liz & Maro/Ian & Janet/Moira & Margaret; GameTV repeat, with commercials) * 1992? (David & Jaqueline/Angela & Dave/Julie & Jaye, with a first Mini-Sweep that the viewers never get to see {the runner goes off, but the camera stays on the other player until the end!}; GameTV repeat from 10/3/12 with commercials, cable box graphic pops up briefly at 10:11) Onscreen timer and clues added to Bonus Sweep * 1993? (Debbie & Vince/Denise & Kelly/Helen & Julie; GameTV repeat, with commercials) * 1993? (Karen & Sheri/Shawn & Lesley/Mary-Catherine & Murray; GameTV repeat, with commercials) * 1993? (Lori & Glenda/Louan & Wendy/Kathleen & Guy; October 2000 Prime repeat with commercials, ends late in credits) ** promo is for a contest running from October 20 - November 27, 2000. * 1993? (Susan & Ron/Denise & Denes/Shirley & Nancy; GameTV repeat, with commercials) ** some different placement of sound effects, and an odd sound when the teams are given their starting 1:00. Also of note: a clip from this episode appears in the show's intro. * 1993? (Michelle & Terry/Karen & Shelley/Kim & Suzanne, with a really bad team whose Big Sweep outcome can be seen from a mile away; GameTV repeat, with commercials) * 1993? (Donna & Ron/Allan & Yvonne/Joe & Karla, with a first Mini-Sweep whose solution is {surprise, surprise} Nabob coffee and a bad Bonus Sweep; GameTV repeat, with commercials) * 1993? (Sue & Debbie/Adrienne & Pat/Starr & Karen, a good example that it doesn't really matter how much of a time lead you've got – it's whether you can complete the Shopping List; GameTV repeat, with commercials) * 1993? (Lisa & Cindy/Mary & Nina/Jean & Pat, with another hard-to-watch Bonus Sweep; GameTV repeat, with commercials, video glitch at 23:05) Manager's Special added * 1993? (Bill & Rosemary/Stan & Steve/Leslie & Tina, with a bad first Mini-Sweep; GameTV repeat, with commercials) * Taped 8/30/93 (Adrienne & Dave/Lina & Steph/Faith & Joanne {alternate copy}) * Taped? 9/93 (Cheryl & Michele/Paul & Tracy/Ivy & Barbara, with a weird checkout stand crash; GameTV repeat, Big Sweep clip only {alternate copies of said footage, from a c1995 Prime repeat: #1, #2}) Inflatable cheese bonuses added; onscreen timer added to Mini-Sweep, which now offers a $75 gift certificate in addition to the $50 * 1994? (Cathy & James/Janet & Rose/Lisa & Michelle {Part 3}; GameTV repeat {alternate copy}) See Also *Video Archive *Video Gallery *Video Gallery/Canada (English) Category:Videos Category:Video Archive Category:Canada Category:International